Video GameAThon
by SlifofinaDragon
Summary: a reader-insert. You are a gamer and has been good friend with Alfred and so he calls you over.


Video Game-a-thon

Gamer!AlfredxGamer!Reader

School was finally over for the summer, so as soon as you got home you went into your room and pull out all the games that you were playing for your summer vacation.

As you were sorting your games for each of the week to play them, your phone started to ring Panda Hero (Allies version) and you know who would be calling you, your best gamer friend Alfred.

"Hello." "Hey, (Name)! How is my gamer friend doing?" Alfred screamed through the phone as you pulled the phone away from your ears. "Alfred try not to be too loud, I would like to have some hearing in my ears so I can play my games." You said in a calm voice as you tried not to laugh.

"Ha-ha! Sorry, Dudette, listen I was wondering if you would to move in with me for the summer, to do a Video Game-a-thon with me since Arthur moved back to England for the summer, same as Matthew he moved back to Canada as well." Alfred said in a depressing voice, you felt the same way since you lived alone after your parents died in a car accident a few years ago.

Alfred and his brothers have taken care of you since they cared for like you were their sister. You loved Alfred more than a big Brother figure in fact, so staying with him during the summer wouldn't be all that bad.

"(Name), you okay?" Alfred said through the phone causing you to snap out of your thought, "Oh, sorry Alfred, I was just thinking and I would to move in with you during summer vacation." After you replied to him, you had a feeling he was going to scream, so you pulled the phone away from your ears as he screams, "Alright! I'm so excited, what time you want me to come and pick you up dudette!"

You couldn't help but laugh at his enthusiasm, "Oh, how about around flourish." "Okay, I'll come and get you soon, bring all the games you have, so it will be a real Video Games-a-thon for the summer. See ya soon." "Bye." You said as you closed your phone.

~ Warrior jumps out of the screen and slashes it in two Time skip~

It was around 4:25 p.m., you packed all of your clothes and all of your video games anime to warriors to horror to war to fantasy. You wore (f/c) t-shirt, and light blue short jeans.

You brought all of your things to the living room, when you did the doorbell rang; you went to answer the door to see Alfred at the door, wearing a black t-shirt with black long jeans.

"You ready, (Name)?" "You know it!" You said as started to grab your things, but Alfred grabbed them before you could, "Thanks, you don't have to." "I'm fine, (Name) you don't need to worry about me." Alfred said in all of the sudden he kisses your cheek causing you blush. As you and Alfred made your way to his yellow mustang with two black strips going through the car and it had an Autobots symbol on the side of it (it looked like bumblebee from transformer.) After he puts your stuff in the trunk, he then turns towards you and pulls you into a hug.

"Al-Alfred." You said looking up at him as he rubs your back, "I'm so glad that you are coming to stay the summer at my place it wouldn't as exciting when it's just me." Alfred said.

"Alfred is you-"Alfred cut you off by kissing you on the lips, causing you to blush more.

"Do you have the same feelings as me, (Name)?" Alfred ask which you nod in response, he picks you up bridal style and puts you in the passenger side (somehow he manage to open the passenger door).

~ Dragon appears on screen breathes fires at the screen Time skip~

As Alfred brought you into his house and set your things into his room, "Um Alfred why is my stuff is going to be in your room?" "So I you can be with me during the summer, silly." Alfred replies causing you blush again.

As you walked passed Alfred to unpack your bag, Alfred walked behind you and hugged your from behind making you squeak. "Your so cute, when you make that sound." Alfred said as you pulled out your video games for the summer.

After you and Alfred sort them out with his games as well you two were all set for the summer, after the video games were all sorted out, you and Alfred took a stack of video games to the gaming room in the basement.

It was huge, it had 4 large sets of speakers, and an 80 square inch flat screen TV along with speaker chairs were you felt you were part of the game. After you set them down you went to say something, but then Alfred comes and picks you up bridal style and sets you on one of the chairs and starts to kiss you on your lips.

He wraps his arms around as you did so to deepen the kiss which Alfred licks the bottom of you're for entrance and granted it as he pushes his tongue into your mouth.

After you and Alfred break the kissed you scream out loud, "THIS IS GOING TO BE THE SUMMER EVER!" "I KNOW, I'M WITH THE BEAUTIFUL GIRL IN THE WORLD!" Alfred screams as well causing to blush and pulls back into another kiss.

'This is going to be one exciting summer' you said to yourself as Alfred continues to kiss you.


End file.
